se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Alemania-España/Alemania
Presidentes alemanes con mandatarios españoles Frank-Walter Steinmeier= Frank-Walter Steinmeier Felipe VI - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| l Rey Felipe y el presidente de la República Federal de Alemania, Frank-Walter Steinmeier/Foto: Efe Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Pedro Sánchez recibe en La Moncloa al presidente de la República Federal de Alemania, Frank-Walter Steinmeier. Lacerca.com. EFE |-| Joachim Gauck= Joachim Gauck Felipe VI - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Spanish royal couple visits Germany, welcomed by President Gauck. AP Archive |-| Christian Wulff= Christian Wulff Christian Wulff - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Juan Carlos I y Christian Wulff (dcha.): por la amistad hispano-germana. Dapd Felipe VI - Sin imagen.jpg| Princess Letizia of Spain, Bettina Wulff, King Juan Carlos of Spain, German President Christian Wulff , Queen Sofia of Spain and Prince Felipe of Spain pose for the photographers at the Zarzuela Palace on February 10, 2011 in Madrid, Spain. Getty José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Sin imagen.jpg| Spanish Prime Minister Jose Luis Rodriguez Zapatero (L) looks at a car on display at the IBM stand next to Lower Saxony State Premier Christian Wulff during their tour of the world's biggest high-tech fair, the CeBIT on March 2, 2010 in the northern German city of Hanover. 4,157 companies from 68 countries are displaying their latest gadgets at the fair taking place from March 2 to 6, 2010. Getty |-| Horst Köhler= Horst Köhler Horst Köhler - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Un rey simpático: Juan Carlos I. (izq) junto al presidente alemán, Horst Köhler. AP Felipe VI - Horst Köhler.jpg| DON FELIPE SALUDA AL EXPRESIDENTE DE LA REPÚBLICA FEDERAL DE ALEMANIA HORST KÖHLER. Fuente: Casa Real Horst Köhler - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El presidente alemán se reúne con Zapatero. PTV |-| Johannes Rau= Johannes Rau Johannes Rau - Juan Carlos I.jpg| King Juan Carlos of Spain and German President Johannes Rau review Royal Guard in Madrid. hellomagazine.com Felipe VI - Sin imagen.jpg| Prince Felipe, King Juan Carlos of Spain, German President Johannes Rau with his wife Christina and Queen Sofia attend attend a reception November 11, 2002 at the royal palace in Madrid, Spain. Getty Johannes Rau - José María Aznar.jpg| José María Aznar con el presidente federal alemán Johannes Rau. jmaznar.es |-| Richard von Weizsäcker= Richard von Weizsäcker Juan Carlos I - Sin imagen.jpg| Le roi Juan Carlos et la reine Sophie d'Espagne accuillis par le présidnt allemand Richard von Weizsäcker le 25 février 1986 à Bonn, Allemagne. Getty Felipe VI - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| A cheerful German President Richard von Weizsäcker and a happy, smiling Felipe, the Prince of Asturias, after their talk during the first official visit to Germany by the heir of Spain. OAG/Marco-VG Cancilleres alemanes con mandatarios españoles Angela Merkel= Angela Merkel Angela Merkel - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey de España con la canciller alemana, Angela Merkel. AP Angela Merkel - Felipe VI.jpg| El Rey Felipe, que intervino hoy por vez primera ante el pleno del Parlamento Europeo, reunido en sesión solemne en Estrasburgo, posa junto a la canciller alemana, Angela Merkel y el presidente de Francia, François Hollande (d), con quienes mantuvo una reunión. Efe Angela Merkel - José María Aznar.jpg| José María Aznar, junto a Angela Merkel y Jean-Pierre Raffarin, ayer en París. EFE Angela Merkel - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno de España, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero junto a la Canciller de Alemania, Angela Merkel en las escarinatas del Palacio de La Moncloa. Foto: La Moncloa.es Angela Merkel - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Angela Merkel y Mariano Rajoy. Foto La Moncloa. Angela Merkel - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Pedro Sánchez y la canciller alemana Angela Merkel. Juan Carlos Hidalgo (EFE) |-| Gerhard Schröder= Gerhard Schröder Juan Carlos I - Sin imagen.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos entrega a Helmut Kohl el Premio Europeo Carlos V en el monasterio de Yuste. EFE Felipe VI - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| The German Chancellor Gerhard Schröder greets in the Chancellor's office Spain's heir to the throne Felipe on an official visit in Berlin. EKS/Marco-VR Felipe González - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| Gerhard Schröder (ex canciller de Alemania). Felipe Gonzalez Marquez (ex primer ministro de España) Gerhard Schröder - José María Aznar.jpg| José María Aznar y Gerhard Schröder, en una imagen de archivo ABC Gerhard Schröder - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero y Gerhard Schröder, el pasado viernes en Bruselas. ASSOCIATED PRESS |-| Helmut Kohl= Helmut Kohl Helmut Kohl - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos entrega a Helmut Kohl el Premio Europeo Carlos V en el monasterio de Yuste. EFE Felipe VI - Helmut Kohl.jpg| HELMUT KOHL PREMIO PRÍNCIPE DE ASTURIAS DE COOPERACIÓN NTERNACIONAL 1996. FPA Felipe González - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Kohl supo ser agradecido con Felipe González ABC |-| Helmut Schmidt= Helmut Schmidt Adolfo Suárez - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| Un momento de la entrevista mantenida en Bonn entre el Presidente del Gobierno Adolfo Suárez y el Canciller de la República Federal Alemana Helmut Schmidt. Archivo Gráfico de España Felipe González - Sin imagen.jpg| Felipe González se entrevista con Schmidt Fuentes Categoría:Alemania-España